1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processes for fabricating refractory or metal shapes. More specifically the invention is concerned with the molding of highly dense refractory and metal shapes by freeze casting and freeze drying.
2. Prior Art Statement
The following patents are representative of the most relevant prior art known to the Applicants at the time of filing of the application:
______________________________________ U.S. Pats. ______________________________________ 2,765,512 October 9, 1956 R. A. Nesbit 2,893,102 July 7, 1959 W. A. Maxwell et al 2,948,935 August 16, 1960 R. T. Carter 3,567,520 March 2, 1971 Dennery et al 3,576,653 April 27, 1971 D. G. Miller et al 3,808,143 April 30, 1974 T. R. Gardner 3,885,005 May 20, 1975 H. L. Downing et al ______________________________________